


Night reconnaissance

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU: Will drugs Hannibal and goes looking for evidence in his house. He can't resist taking advantage of the situtation in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night reconnaissance

”Get evidence,” Jack Crawford had said to Will. Then he’d suggested getting Hannibal relaxed enough to slip a mickey in his wine.   
Hannibal always took time to savor the wine, to smell its unique flavor and relish the moment. He was too much of a hedonist for that ruse to work.  
Will had succeeded in slipping the drug into Hannibal’s coffee after dinner. Hannibal trusted him, mostly. He had killed Randall Tier, but not Freddie Lounds.  
Will watched his host slip into unconsciousness on his divan. He waited a while to make sure.  
He touched Hannibal’s neck to make sure he wasn’t bluffing. He found himself nuzzling at the neck, planting a kiss there before letting go.

*  
Will went on a scavenger hunt through he cannibal’s house, thinking of poor Beverly’s fate.  
He carefully entered the basement, his heart pounding.  
There was an impressive wine cellar. He found some of his friend’s drawings in a opened chest.  
Some of them were of him, one very detailed one showed his own and Hannibal’s likeness involved in a sixty-nine. Will felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He let them go and looked at a small door. Nothing was inside, but a narrow bed. He wondered if Miriam Lass had ever slept on it, but there was nothing solid, no proof of wrongdoing.  
Jack had supposed there would be something in this house. He’d said the drug would keep Hannibal out for hours. Will didn’t trust that.  
He walked back up and approached his sleeping enemy.  
Will walked closer, seeing him breathe deeply.  
He smelled that the unique flavor of some expensive cologne and sweat.  
Will carefully touched Hannibal’s pants; he pulled them down and looked at the black briefs. His fingers lingered at the cock, tracing its lines through he thin fabric.  
His own surged at the thought of Hannibal touching him intimately.  
He rubbed the cock, and felt it stir even as his heart beat.  
Oh fuck.  
Suddenly he found himself face down on the divan.  
“Will,” said Hannibal. ”I didn’t think you were the type.”  
“I can explain,” he said.  
“Why you drugged me and now I find you touching me in a very intimate way.”  
“I’m sorry..I.”  
“I don’t think you are that gauche. You were looking for evidence weren’t you?” asked Hannibal, eyes dark and deadly.  
“Hannibal I..”  
“ Did you think I didn’t know about your little game?” he enquired, Will felt his hard cock grinding against his ass. He couldn’t help his own arousal.  
“I’m helping Jack.”  
“And me it seems. “  
“I did not intend to betray you,” Will said.  
“Are you afraid for your life?”  
“Should I be?”  
“Always. But for now I’m content to let you spy for me,” said Hannibal and thrust his hips against Will’s ass.  
“I will. I saw your sketches.”  
“Which ones?”  
“The ones of us..fucking.”  
“You little minx,” said Hannibal.  
“I kind of..got inspired.”  
“If you desire my carnal affections you need only ask.”  
“I do.”   
Hannibal let him up.  
Will sank to his knees.  
Hannibal smiled and approached him, pulling his briefs down, exposing his impressively sized cock, already hard and leaking.  
Will didn’t hesitate, but went to work swiftly, licking at the cock.  
He choked a little as he tried to find a good rhythm.  
Hannibal soon tangled hands in his hair, and started fucking his mouth with powerful moves.  
Will gagged, but managed to breathe through his nose, running his tongue over the head.  
He was stuffed full of cock, feeling the taste in his mouth, salty and musky.  
Hannibal growled at him, and he felt himself harden.  
He felt the other man come, and dutifully swallowed each drop, only a little dribbling out of his mouth.  
Hannibal pulled him to his feet and kissed him greedily.  
“You little thief,” said Hannibal against his lips.  
Will felt Hannibal snake his hand down his pants, stroking the aching dick.  
“I’m not..” he said breathlessly.  
“You stole my heart,” said Hannibal as he worked Will’s cock over with eager hands.   
“As you did mine,” replied Will, lost in bliss and feeling his terror recede by the minute. If he had to go this was the way to do it.  
He came with Hannibal’s teeth in his shoulder and the smell of their mingled satisfaction in his nose.  
“What now?” he asked, hanging limply in his enemy’s strong arms.  
“We run off together as we said. I’ll show you Florence.”  
“Yes. Freddie Lounds is alive,” Will admitted.  
“I know. We can’t rectify that unfortunate circumstance without tipping Jack off.”  
“Quite, “ said Will.  
“I have a fondness for you. That’s why you are alive.”  
“I care for you as well.”  
“Come,” said Hannibal. “Now let’s drink some coffee without chemical ingredients. I cannot abide a good blend being so tainted.”  
“No,” agreed Will, musing that his pants had come stains on them, and watching as his lover pulled his own pants back up.  
Hannibal smiled, guiding his way to the kitchen. Will followed him into the dark, after considering his options. Florence was lovely this time of year he supposed.


End file.
